


As You Should

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Dresses, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Despite the discomfort, Cinderella smiles and thanks everyone for their gifts.





	As You Should

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Cinderella' nor am I profiting off this.

People shuffle in and out of her bedroom. Dressing her for the wedding is a process which requires multiple sets of hands, fabrics, hair pins and veils. 

Cinderella slips out of another pair of shoes, curling and uncurling her toes. She is beginning to blister, but she has at least five more pairs to try. The glass slippers would do. They should do, but everyone wants her to try their gifts to the new princess. 

Prettiness takes precedence over comfort. She smiles and thanks everyone for their gifts. 

This is her life now. Prettiness before comfort. A princess.

A queen.


End file.
